


Oh Captain, My Captain!

by birdlight



Series: The Starting Line [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Captain America Sam Wilson, Duty, Gen, M/M, One Shot, POV Bucky Barnes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Romantic Angst, Sam Wilson Feels, Slow Burn, sambuckyweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdlight/pseuds/birdlight
Summary: The truth finally comes out, but Bucky and Sam believe they must deny their feelings.Part Seven of a series of one-shots exploring the relationship between Bucky Barnes and Sam Wilson.sambucky week 19 prompt-Free for All





	Oh Captain, My Captain!

Bucky sat impatiently in the chair as Sam covered the cut on his face with a bandage.

“I think this one’s going to take a little longer to heal, even by your standards,” Sam said. He stood back to admire his handiwork. “A bar fight? Really? I’m disappointed.”

“I know, I’m supposed to lie low and not draw attention to myself, and its conduct unbecoming an Avenger and I’m sorry I let you down…”

“No, it’s not that. I am surprised and disappointed you didn’t ask me. What was this fight about…”

“This blowhard insulted Captain America,” Bucky replied. He scrunched up his face, unused to the feel of the gauze but Sam was right. This one hurt more than usual.

“I guess old habits are hard to break,” Sam said as he washed his hands. “You thinking you have to still defend Steve…”

“It wasn’t Steve, it was you.”

Sam stopped for a moment, then rinsed his hands and reached for the towel. “I suppose I should thank you for defending my honor, but I’m used to that. It’s been happening ever since Steve retired.”

“It wasn’t because of that...it was because…”

“Because I’m black?” Sam supplied. “Not surprised about that either. I was ready for that too.”

“Well, I wasn’t,” Bucky wriggled his jaw to test his pain levels. 

“Bucky, let me fight my own battles. I can handle it,” Sam said. “And whatever you do, don’t tell Sharon this happened. Or Wanda. They pretend they don’t care, but one whiff of this and they’ll be all ‘how sweet’ about it.”

Bucky laughed, imagining it. “You’re right, but a good soldier defends his Captain.”

Sam returned to his side of the room. He reached down to hand Bucky his jacket. “I have told you, again and again, you don’t have to tell call me that…

Bucky caught his arm. “Yes I do, You’re _my_ Captain,” he said.

The moment stretched out as the two men stared at each other. That unspoken thing between them hung in the air, the moment broke by a movement at the door. Sharon was standing there, quietly smiling one eyebrow arched. Her whole face was a picture of total amusement. Bucky hastily let go of his grip and Sam gave him his jacket which he draped across his lap.

“So I hear you got involved in a free for all,” Sharon said. 

“I heard a fight, went to investigate…” Bucky began. He looked down to compose himself for a moment before returning her gaze.

“And someone recognized you and insulted Captain America,” she said, her words startling him.

“How did you know?” he asked.

“You ask questions, people answer. I have to give you an official reprimand. We can't get involved in street-level disturbances, but privately, good for you.”

Bucky laughed, “I understand,” he said.

She turned as if to go, but stopped. “And I would never say this publically, but I think it was kind of…”

“Don’t say it!” Sam warned.

“Sweet.” She winked and turned and left them alone, leaving them alone with the uncomfortable silence. 

“Told you!” Sam said. “Why do you insist on calling me Cap?” he asked.

“Because I’d follow you anywhere,” Bucky said. “And I never called Steve that.” He could have slapped himself for how sappy that sounded. 

Sam didn’t mistake the meaning behind his word. He took a long breath and stared at the floor. “Don’t,’ he said. “We can’t go there, you know it.”

It was the first time either of them had acknowledged that thing that was growing between them.

“They’ll split us up,” Bucky said. “But…”

“No buts. If you’re going to insist on calling me Captain, then I’m going to act like one. This ends, here. You understand?” His tone was an order, not a request. “I know, it won’t be easy, but that’s the way it’s got to be.” He walked out of the room, without looking back. 

“Anything you say,” Sam,” Bucky said to the empty room. He stood up, knowing that not talking about it, pretending it wasn’t there wouldn’t help but at the same time, he knew nothing would ever break them up. For now, that had to be enough. He had to be content to follow his Captain, even if it meant burying everything else, for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> The story will go on temporary hiatus during November for Nanowrimo. I will be back as soon as it's over.


End file.
